James Worthington Gordon
Early Life James Worthington Gordon was born in Jouetteville, Annfield County on the Gordon Farmstead by Green River living only with his father, as his parents were separated. When Gordon was only 8 years old his father succumbed to his injuries sustained when he was shot in the line of duty, serving as a Town Marshal in Robin's Port, James was then forced to move to this mother in New York City at the age of 9. He attended the Brooklyn Heights Elementary School, but due to his history he was considered outcast by many. James quickly became battled hardened as he tried his best to survive in the harsh conditions of New York, but his father's determination and courage inspired James and his mother, a strong independent woman, refused to see him fail. 1971 James took the first step in honoring his father and decided to join the New York Police Department, he was assigned to work for the 41st Precinct in South Bronx (AKA Fort Apache) where he quickly established a reputation for delivering rapid and by-the-books justice. His no-joke methods and determination to serve landed him a Sergeants position at the age of 24, making him one of the youngest supervisors on the force in his time. He made it a mission to clean up his own department and worked for several years with uncovering police corruption and expose, especially leading police officials, to the media in the City. This landed him many enemies not only on the street, but within his own force. In 1982 James no longer saw a career developing further in New York and he moved to Chicago, where he pursued a career in Investigations. He graduated the Academy again, top of his class, and was made a Lieutenant after only 2 years with the force. James served as the Captain of the Chicago PD's Major Crimes Division which is where he met his Detective Sergeant Veronica McAllister, whom in 1984 became his wife. In 1986 they had their first child, Veronica. Gordon retired from the Chicago Police Department in 1991 when his wife was shot and killed during a raid he supervised. Gordon still blames himself for his wife's death and had troubles with alcoholism and depression which prompted him to take his daughter, Veronica with him to move back home to Annfield. Gordon settled back at the family farmstead with his daughter and in 1998 he ran for office and subsequently won the election. In 2004 his daughter moved back to the United States and became a Deputy Marshal in Arizona. In 2007 she was killed in a motor vehicle accident during a pursuit with a wanted felon by the name of El Muerto. Education ''Robin's Port Elementary School '' ''Brooklyn Heights Elementary School '' ''University of New York, Masters Degree in Criminology '' ''New York City Police Academy '' ''Chicago Police Academy '' Modern Life Today James Gordon serves as the highest executive official in the Free State of Annfield and is the top leading official in the nation. He is also the CEO of the AXECO Corporation, an international corporation focused on research and development. He lives in Jouetteville County in the Gordon Farmstead and is known for his by-the-books mentality and sharp discipline. Gordon is the party leader of the Liberal-Conservative Party.